vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiiro Okamura
Summary Hiiro Okamura (丘村 日色 Okamura Hiiro) is the main protagonist of Konjiki no Wordmaster. He was originally a 17 years old Japanese Bookworm who somehow got caught up in a summoning to another world with his classmates who were chosen as Heroes. From then on he would use his newfound leveling ability and Word Magic to journey through this new world and do whatever he pleases. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | 7-C | 7-C Name: Hiiro Okamura Origin: Konjiki no Wordmaster Gender: Male Age: 17 | 17-18 | 18 Classification: Human, World Traveler, The One Who Imagines Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Power Mimicry with Word Magic, Information Analysis, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Skilled with a sword, Statistics Amplification, Illusion Creation, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Sleep Manipulation, Flight, Limited Matter Manipulation, Teleportation, Healing (Low-Mid), Invisibility, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense his own magic), Reality Warping with Word Magic, Accelerated Development (Leveling; Physical Stats, Abilities), Likely Many More Abilities (Stated that he could probably use abilities such as Mind Manipulation or Death Manipulation, but has yet to use them) | All Previous Abilities, Sand Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Gravity Manipulation, Selective Elemental and Immaterial Intangibility, Explosion Manipulation, Homing Attack, Duplication, Smoke Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Can harm intangibiles with Severing Sword-Slasher after enchantment, Power Nullification, Battle Precognition, Afterimage Creation and Resistance to Physical and Magical attacks with Peerless | All previous abilities, Shaki Manipulation, Grand Red Aura (Aura which greatly raises his defense), Can breathe underwater, Memory Manipulation, Hiiro gains the ability to activate word magic on a single thought without the use of Peerless (For status effect inducing words, he still has to lunch them, but he no longer needs to write them out), (Stated that he could probably gain some form of Immortality or Regeneration, but doesn't because of CIS) Attack Potency: At least ' Wall level' (Killed a Troll, who can rip trees out of the ground) | Town level (Far superior to Greyald) | Town level (Stronger than before) Speed: At least Subsonic (It has been stated on several occasions that non-fighters couldn’t even see his movements while fighting) | High Hypersonic+ '''(Far Superior to Eveam, can react to attacks from people comparable to Aquinas), '''far higher '''with speed amplifying magic (Can speed blitz opponents who would speed blitz him in base) | '''High Hypersonic+, far higher with speed amplifying magic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class | Town Class | Town Class Durability: At least Wall level | Town level | Town level Stamina: Superhuman. Hiiro has a great deal of MP. However, word magic also consumes a great deal of MP. Range: Extended melee range. At least dozens of meters with most word magic. Thousands of Kilometers with teleportation. Standard Equipment: Thorn Sword-Piercer | Severing Sword - Zangeki When attacking an opponent clad in magic power, this 《Severing Sword – Zangeki》was capable of attacking the opponent’s magic power itself. This would lead to the opponent becoming intoxicated by magic power, muddling their consciousness. Intelligence: Average, possibly above average Weaknesses: Some words take more time to write than others (Words with higher potency. For example, sleep takes much longer to write than fire, ice, or speed). Most abilities that change the status of himself and others only lasts for 60 seconds. A word must come into contact with its target before taking effect, and it can be dodged. If Hiiro significantly loses concentration or his imagination wavers while using Word Magic he could experience "rebound" which halves all of his statistics and makes him completely unable to use Word Magic for 6 hours. Hiiro can only set a maximum of five words in advance. | When writing three-word chain spells, if the process of writing the words was interrupted, the "rebound" would decrease all of his status fields by 30%. Furthermore, Hiiro would be rendered unable to use magic, as well as being inflicted with a random abnormal status effect. The abnormal statuses that may be inflicted include: Severe pain, paralysis, sleep, blindness, and confusion. This abnormal condition would last for duration of 1 hour while the reduction in stats and inability to utilize magic would last for a period of 6 hours. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Word Magic is Hiiro’s unique ability to make his imagination become reality by drawing words with his fingers and bringing forth the power of the word's meaning by using his imagination. It is however considered to be fairly difficult to control and requires a great deal of MP, imagination, and concentration. Using this Hiiro can effectively create a lesser version of most types of magic he’s seen, or even create completely new kinds of magic to fit certain situations. Types of Word Magic *'Speed:' Used to increase Hiiro’s speed by a significant amount. He can stack it to produce an even greater effect. *'Protect:' Used to create a forcefield around Hiiro to shield him from attacks. It can also reflect physical and magical attacks to some extent. While this is active Hiiro cannot use physical attacks. *'Fire:' Used to inflict flame attacks or burn opponents. *'Ice:' Used to inflict Ice attacks or freeze opponents. *'Sleep:' Causes an opponent to fall asleep. *'Flight:' Used by Hiiro to fly in the air. *'Pry:' Used by Hiiro to obtain information concerning his opponent's status. He can discover their level, titles, abilities, and their statistics. *'Extend:' Used by Hiiro to Extend his Katana. *'Origin:' Used by Hiiro to return his Katana to its original state. *'Heal:' Used by Hiiro to heal the wounds and fatigue of himself and others. *'Soft:' Used to turn sturdy objects and surfaces into softer objects. Using this Hiiro could turn walls of defense which were originally difficult to get past, into soft walls which Hiiro can could cut down effortlessly. *'Stop:' Used by Hiiro to rob an opponent of their movements. This is specifically stated to not be paralysis. *'Transparent: '''Used by Hiiro to become invisible. *'Transfer:' Used by Hiiro to teleport both long and short distances. He must have previously been to the place he is teleporting to. *'Tracking:' Used by Hiiro to keep track of his opponent’s movements. *'Colossal Strength:' Used by Hiiro to increase his attack power by a significant amount. *'Frost Conversion:' An enhanced version of ‘Ice’, using it Hiiro froze over a hot desert, transforming it into a land of ice. *'Explosion:' Creates an explosion. *'Desert Conversion:' Used by Hiiro to return a desert to its original state. *'Gravitate:' Using this Hiiro pulls opponents toward him or pushes them away. *'Reflection:' Used to fully reflect an enemy’s magic back at them, even melee skills are reflected. *'Big Explosion:' A much more powerful version of Explosion *'Find Enemy:' Used by Hiiro to immediately determine where an enemy is while they are hiding. *'Escape:' Used by Hiiro to escape from Crouch’s pocket reality shadow prison. *'Thunder Conversion:' Turns Hiiro’s body into pure lightning for 3 minutes. Afterward, a cooldown period will be needed before Hiiro can use this magic again. *'Lock-On:' Creates a homing effect on ranged attacks. *'Purification:' Used by Hiiro to ward off zombies instantly widdling them away to pieces. *'Safeguard:' A much stronger version of protection. *'Frictionless/Zero Friction:' Gets rid of frictional resistance of a surface, making it impossible to stand on or grasp that surface. *'Large Collapse:' Caused a bridge to collapse instantly. *'Smoke:' Causes smoke to instantly appear from nothing. *'Shadow Clone:' Hiiro creates a clone of himself. *'Untouchable:' Makes Hiiro completely intangible. *'Illusion:' Forces someone to view an illusion of Hiiro’s desire. *'Investigate:' Used by Hiiro to find out even more personal things about others rather than just their status. *'Gravity:' Increases the gravity of a target by tens of times. *'Restraint:' Using this Hiiro took control of Crouch's own shadow magic and used it to restrain her. *'Luminescence:' Hiiro emits a light bright enough to blind everyone within the vicinity. *'Adhesion:' Cause an opponent to become immobile, completely unable to move their feet from where they are standing. *'Faint:' Causes an opponent to lose consciousness upon being touched by Hiiro. *'Extinguish:' Used by Hiiro to completely negate an opponent's power; using this he got rid of Leowald's fireball attack, negated his intangibility, and his fire-related defense. *'Cure:' Used by Hiiro to remove pain from his body. *'Acceleration:' A more powerful version of speed. *'Swift Foot:' A much more powerful version of Acceleration. This allows him to create afterimages and even run on the air itself. Being stated to make his speed "boundless". *'Herculean Strength:' A much more powerful version of Colossal Strength. Which Hiiro can stack multiple times over. *'Superhuman Strength:' A more powerful version of Herculean Strength. *'Peerless:' Briefly allows Hiiro to activate several types of word magic at once without writing or casting them. In other words, he can activate them with a thought. This also gives him great resistance to magical and physical attacks and a base strength increase without even using other word magic. This ability lasts five minutes. *'Insight:' Used by Hiiro to predict his opponent's movements in battle. *'Memory Lapse:' Used by Hiiro to erase memories. Tenn Tenn is the yellow monkey high ranking spirit which Hiiro created a contract with after his duel against Leowald King. Tenn himself will join Hiiro in battle and is immune to most forms of magic. Tenn himself is a very decent fighter, being able to fight on par with Hiiro and being just as fast as him with speed amps, he can also paralyze opponents with his voice. Tenn can do combination attacks with Hiiro which include... '''Flash Fireworks: '''Sends down a rain of light bullets onto a battlefield harmful to opponents yet harmless to allies. Shaki Shaki or Red Ki is the mixture of spiritual energy and magical energy in the body to produce a unique effect, similar to binding, boosting Hiiro's defense and attack by an extraordinary amount, and granting him abilities which aren't negated by magic resistance because they aren't magic. '''Key:' Gabranth Continent Arc | Evila Continent Arc | The Great War for Edea Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Konjiki no Wordmaster Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Illusionists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Mind Users Category:Death Users Category:Sand Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Light Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Chi Users Category:Aura Users Category:Memory Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Isekai Characters